


The Feeling For Meat

by Astroclicker



Category: Club Penguin
Genre: (i forgot to add that), Characters die, Death, Humanized, Lorraine (OC) - Freeform, Ludwick (OC), a lot of background characters that is lmao, a lot of characters, i will be updating the tags as I go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astroclicker/pseuds/Astroclicker
Summary: Oh Jesus Christ





	1. Lights Out

The room was brightly lit, the fluorescent lights lighting up every corner of this relatively small box room, the clock quietly ticking on the large light grey wall. There were no windows, this room being relatively deep into the HQ in the lower levels. However, it was not to deep down. Many agents still came down to this area to do their jobs and whatnot. There was a lone table against the wall right across from the door with many things on top, making it look like a bit of a small lab. Something akin to what Gary might make when he didn’t have his Lab readily available to him. 

Papers neatly surrounded the nearby desk, ready for someone to come and read its contents as other bits and bobs of medical equipment accompanied the papers, also ready for easy access use as tall black cabinets stood nearby, hiding many of its contents and making the small room somewhat claustrophobic. It was obvious Gary did not make this set up. 

Aunt Arctic stared down into a folder that sat on the desk that she had previously brought in, reading the contents within and holding a bag she had brought from somewhere within the EPF, assumedly from her office. She was waiting for the two agents who had agreed to help her with... Something they were not too sure about. Aunt Arctic was very ‘Hush-Hush’ about the whole thing, only saying it was a “New Medicine” that was being created and that she needed their help to test it. She even had the blueprints and everything which were a little concerning for the one agent that was helping; the agent having knowledge in the medical branch. The agents didn’t know why she could not get Gary’s help with this project of hers. However, they were told not to worry about it. 

Arctic tapped the desk in a drumming motion as she waited for the two agents, occasionally glancing over to the clock and becoming a little impatient over the arrival of her agents. The clock ticked and ticked, her patience dwindling down by each second as she waited. She really wanted to do this now and had been waiting for practically years for this and she knew Exactly what it would do. 

Soon, the two agents entered the room chatting amongst each other, pulling Arctic out of her thoughts. She turned around and gave the two a smile, one she knew most trusted. “Good afternoon, agents.” She greeted with her soft smile. “I trust you two are ready for what I asked you to do for me?” she asked, adjusting her large cat-eye glasses and placing the bag onto the table. 

The two agents grinned at her, one nodding and the other saluting. Overall, the two were light-hearted about the whole task that had been given to them. “Absolutely, Director!” one replied with great enthusiasm. The other tilted their head, looking at all the papers and objects that sat on the nearby desk and pointed at them in curiosity. 

“What are those for and what are we doing today?” they asked. 

Aunt Arctic chuckled. “Oh, such the inquisitive one, aren’t you, Ludwick?” she asked, waving her hand at them in a dismissive and almost joking manner. “Don’t worry, it’s nothing to confusing.” she said, turning around and opening the bag and pulling everything out that the two would need. She then went on to explain what it was and what to do with them, explaining that they were simply just a new medicine her and Gary was working on a while back for some sort of sickness that went around the island a while back, but mysteriously disappeared one day. 

The agents gave her confused looks and immediately asked her questions about it. However, they were simply dismissed, saying that the information was highly classified and simply added that neither did Gary or her really know where the illness came from. They never found out what it was or what caused it, but something was managed to be created that could potentially prevent that sickness from ever showing up again. 

The agents were shocked at this new information, obviously never heard of any of this before and immediately, the other agent asked when this happened. Again, Arctic chuckled at them and turned to face them. “Lorraine, it was a potentially deadly virus. We didn’t need the islanders freaking out about it when we knew nothing about it.” Aunt Arctic explained with a half-smile, basically saying that they were not too sure at all. 

Ludwick shifted awkwardly, uncomfortable at the thought of something deathly being released out onto the island, but decided to ignore it for now since they were going to create an anti-virus of some sort to help prevent a potentially deadly disease... Funny that he never heard of it at all. 

“So... Are you going to help us with this, Director?” Lorraine asked with a head tilt. 

Aunt Arctic lightly shook her head at her. “Unfortunately, not, Lorraine.” She replied with slight disappointment in her voice. “I have duties to attend too and I cannot risk letting things get out of hand.” Arctic explained. Lorraine and Ludwick nodded, glancing over to each other with a bit of a shrug. It was understandable. She was the Director after all. “Don’t fret you two, I have left a few pages of what to do here on the table if you ever get lost on what to do.” Arctic explained, saying that she was sure it wouldn’t be too hard for the two to figure out. 

“What about Gary?” Ludwick asked. 

Aunt Arctic sighed. “Oh, he’s much too busy, I don’t want to trouble him.” She replied relatively quickly, now stepping towards the doorway, explaining she had to leave now and attend to her duties and wishing the two good luck and telling the two to not panic if something were to happen. Before she left, she suddenly stopped and firmly pointed at the two. “Do Not tell anyone about any of this.” She ordered, staring at the two and before the two could say anything else, Aunt Arctic left the room in a hurry, leaving the two in a bit of a long silence between each other. 

Ludwick sighed and looked over to Lorraine with a shrug. “She is a busy lady.” He said, stepping towards the desk and looking over the papers the Director had left them with. Lorraine came and looked at them as well, curiously turning some pages and glancing over to the many beakers and flasks that were filled with mystery liquids. “Do you know what to do?” Ludwick asked, glancing over to Lorraine. 

There was a short pause from his partner before they shook their head. “No, not really.” They admitted, lifting up the paper to read it thoroughly. “Well, from the looks of it... Doesn’t seem like we need to mix anything.” Lorraine said, flipping the page and continuing to read. However, there wasn’t much on the other page and so they paced the paper back down and looked over to Ludwick with a mischievous grin. “So, are you going to be the one who gets poked with the syringe?” they asked in an obvious joking manner. 

Ludwick rolled his eyes at them and gave them a fake laugh before pausing and staring at the papers for a moment, feeling a sort of dread overcome him as he thought about all of this. However, he shrugged it off for now and looked back over to Lorraine. “Might as well.” He replied, earning a bit of a surprised look from Lorraine. They smiled and picked up the equipment. 

“Well, okay then.” They said getting the stuff ready. Lorraine was the most knowledgeable in medicine than Ludwick anyways, but admittingly, they were not the best. They were still learning and didn’t know the ins and outs just yet... But they knew they could learn all of that later on in life. They picked up the thing that held the medicine inside and swirled it a bit, watching the contents within churn and swish around. It wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, it was just a small little glass flask filled with a clear liquid. There was another flask included and, in the paper, it said it was the antivirus or whatever, something to reverse the effects of the one they have to use basically... Not a computer. 

They breathed out a half-hearted chuckle and looked over to Ludwick. “Are you ready?” they asked, putting down the small flask and reaching over to a nearby box filled with gloves. Ludwick nodded and took off his jacket, pulling up his sleeve and readying himself as Lorraine put on a pair of gloves and grabbing the small alcohol wipes. “We call the Director when we’re done, right?” 

Ludwick shrugged. “She didn’t say.” He replied, saying that they might as well when they’re done, adding that the Director might want to know what happens afterwards. “But... Can’t we just tell Gary?” he asked with a confused look, considering that Gary apparently helped with this whole project. 

Lorraine gave him the same confused look and shrugged heavily. “I don’t know, she didn’t tell us anything!” she added. Ludwick just shook his head and just said they should call the Director anyways since they have her number. Lorraine agreed and the two went on with their task, both agreeing to call the director when they’re done here. Just as Lorraine was about to inject the medicine, Ludwick gasped and suddenly pulled away, causing Lorraine to jerk away in fear of messing up. They tilted their head at him in concern. “You okay?” They asked. 

Ludwick breathed out a laugh and just rubbed the spot where the alcohol wipe was rubbed onto and shrugged. “Yeah...” He nervously replied with a smile. Lorraine smiled back at him and suggested that they can switch if they’d like, saying that they really wouldn’t mind. Quickly, Ludwick shook his head and just breathed out another laugh. “No, No, It’s okay.” He replied. “Just a little nervous, that’s all.” 

Lorraine breathed out and nodded at him, picking up another one of the wipes and repeating the steps again, once again, readying the needle. This time Lorraine suggested he shouldn’t look if he’s nervous. Saying that he could probably faint and that really wouldn’t be too good at all. Ludwick chuckled and just did as he was told, trying to stay cool but it was obvious he was a bit nervous. 

It didn’t take long for Lorraine to follow the instructions, doing exactly what they were told and injecting the medicine into their partners arm... Now all they had to do was wait, doing what it exactly said in the instructions. However, it didn’t say how long. The two looked at each other wondering what that could have done and soon just shrugged. 

“Should we call the Director now?” Ludwick asked with a bit of a head tilt. 

“I mean, I guess so.” Lorraine replied, digging into their pocket for their phone. “We’re done, so yeah, I guess it would make sense.” They continued, dialing up the number and leaning against the desk and simply watching Ludwick as they waited for an answer, before glancing away in thought. However, there was no answer. Confused, Lorraine hummed to themselves. “Weird.” They started, looking back over to Ludwick. “You’d think she would answer but I guess--” Lorraine stopped mid-sentence and stared at Ludwick who suddenly begun looking very ill. 

Overcome with concern, Lorraine pocketed their phone once more and immediately asked if Ludwick was okay, but was met with a head shake. “I...” Ludwick started, looking out of it as he swayed side to side. “I don't know.” He said shaking his head, his speech slurring a bit. 

Lorraine pursed their lips and quickly looked around the room, wondering what to do. “Um.” They muttered, rushing back over to the instructions that was left and quickly went through the pages. Although, there was not much saying on what to do if anything like this happened. All it said was to call the Director if anything happened. So, immediately, Lorraine did just that. Pulling out their phone again and dialed up the number in a rushed manner. 

“Come on, Come on...” They muttered to themselves as they nervously held the phone to their head and waiting for the Director to answer. Lorraine glanced over to Ludwick and saw that he was breathing irregularly, sweating and generally looking to be in bad shape. Quickly, Lorraine touched Ludwick's forehead, quickly sweeping his hair to the side and felt that he was much warmer than he was just a minute ago. “Oh boy...” They quietly said to themselves, clearly knowing that Ludwick was suddenly having a fever, which made them worry even more. They had no idea what was going on and was too afraid to do anything, having no idea what that liquid did to their partner. 

Lorraine sighed in annoyance and frustration at the Director not answering again and instead opted to take Ludwick to the emergency. Obviously, this wasn’t right and they had to get him to an actual doctor before it gets worse. “Alright, come on, we’re going.” Lorraine said to Ludwick with urgency who looked up at them with a dazed and tired look, but nodded in response, raising his arm to let Lorraine help him up. 

Suddenly, Ludwick jerked away and began coughing like mad, as if he had lost his breath. He doubled over and wrapped his arms around his stomach in obvious pain as he continued to cough, falling off the chair and to the floor. Lorraine quickly tried helping their partner up, obviously scared about what was going on but jerked away. Ludwick begun to cough up black stuff, which scared Lorraine. They had no idea what was going on and all they knew is that whatever this medicine was, it obviously didn’t work. 

The anti-virus suddenly came to mind and Lorraine rushed to go and set that up and it really didn’t take them long to get it set up, thinking they should put that in and then take them to a doctor. Immediately, they held down Ludwick who, by now, was making these low guttural noises as he continued to cough and poked him with the needle, hoping that this may help him with whatever was going on and as soon as they were almost done, Ludwick jerked away and practically growled at them, whipping around and baring his teeth at them and making Lorraine stumble away from him, obviously not expecting that. 

Ludwick lashed out at them, grabbing and shouting nonsense at them as he lifted himself up and stumble towards them. Lorraine yelled and shielded themselves from his attack as he tried scratching and biting at them, gnashing his teeth at them and still making the horrid growling noises. Again, he attacked and this time left a pretty nasty scratch on their arm, making Lorraine scream and shove him away, making him stumble backwards and hit the table. “Get away!” They yelled as they scrambled out the door and slamming it shut. 

They breathed out and looked at their arm, seeing the scratches had left them bleeding and grimaced at the sight. “Gah... God, that hurt.” They whispered to themselves, covering it with their hand. They glanced back up at the door and suddenly a loud Slam echoed through the hall as they heard Ludwick still making the same noises, only louder as he begun slamming himself against the door, while scratching at it as well. Lorraine jumped and let out a yelp at it and stumbled backwards, terrified as they watched the door handle turn. The door almost swung open, but Lorraine stopped it as Ludwick yelled and screamed at them, reaching one of his arms out and aimlessly swinging it around and grabbing at the air. 

“Oh my god!” Lorraine thought to themselves as they tried holding the door shut and shoving Ludwick’s arm back in. It’s almost like he’s a zombie or something, they continued, still shoving Ludwick and soon succeeding in their struggle. Quickly, they grabbed a nearby chair that sat against the wall and propped it up against the door and turned around and ran, running to go tell one of the higher-ups about what happened and deciding to ignore what the Director had told them. This was a serious thing and It felt like to them that it was only going to more out of hand.


	2. The Residence

Jpg stood in the filing room, not really doing much at the moment. He hadn’t been given orders to... Do anything, and found that a little odd. Today must have been a slow day or something, he thought. As he went through the files, just reading over previous missions he went on and some unsolved mysteries the EPF never solved, he thought about seeing Gary or Rookie. He wasn’t doing much and imagined that maybe they would give him something to do, instead of simply standing here and reading over old files that he was not assigned to at all... However, they did give him something to do for the time being. 

He sighed and closed the folder he was looking into and tucked it back into the larges drawers, closing it and turning around, deciding to go see Gary. He remembered Gary and Dot were working on something together down at the lab and thought that maybe he should check it out, curious as to what they were doing down there. So, with a quick adjustment of his jetpack; hopping slightly as he did, he made his way down to the Lab, passing by a few agents along the way who greeted him like any other day he passed the many cubicles in the lower levels. Of course, he would give them a nod or a simple “hey” as he passed, but it was enough to satisfy each one who greeted him. 

It didn’t take Jpg long to make it down to the lab, however he stopped in the hallway where he found Gary, Dot, and Rookie standing around and messing around with various objects that sat on a table that sat against the wall. Jpg titled his head in confusion and curiosity and before he could question what they were doing, Rookie noticed him. 

“Jet pack guy!” he called out with great enthusiasm, catching the attention of Dot and Gary. The two turned around to face him and smiled, just as happy to see him as Rookie. Well... Maybe not just like Rookie, but around there. 

“Great to see you, agent!” Gary greeted, placing down a sort of Skiing helmet that looked it came from the sports catalog onto the nearby table. 

“Hey, Guy.” Dot said with a smile, turning to look at some other objects on the table. Jpg nodded back at the three as a reply and tucked his hands into his jacket pockets, sauntering on over. He curiously looked at all the objects, which looked like they came from a Yard Sale of some sort, with all this junk and bits and bobs here and there, making him raise an eyebrow. 

“What’s up?” he asked, looking back up at the group. 

Rookie grinned at immediately replied with the same amount of enthusiasm as before. “Oh, Oh! We’re looking through some of Gary's old stuff he had laying around in the lab!” Rookie explained, saying that Gary just had all of this ‘Cool Stuff’ in the closet that was in the Gadget Room. Jpg wasn’t surprised by the explanation, but asked why they brought them out. Quickly, Gary explained it was because he was looking for an item that he needed for a machine he was creating; not specifying what exactly It was. He added that Dot was helping him and Rookie just happened to be in the area. 

Jpg nodded and looked into the box, seeing that there was even more junk Gary seemed to have collected through the years. There were cogs, wires, some unmatched socks and shoes, deflated sliding tubes, skis, and some wood pieces that most likely came from a sled. Jpg raised an eyebrow at some of the items and turned to look back at the three who were chatting amongst each other. Jpg didn’t really pay too much attention as he stood there thinking to himself, but was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts by Rookie calling out to him. 

Quickly, he glanced up to him and raised his eyebrows and humming in reply. Rookie tilted his head in curiosity at him, quirking his eyebrow as he did. “Why’d you come down here?” he asked, pointing out that Jpg must have had some sort of important business to attend to or something. 

Jpg shrugged, his hands still in his pockets. “I don't know. I’m not doing anything, so I just thought to come down and see what Gary was up too.” He pointed out, adding that he hadn’t been given any sort of orders from anyone. Not even the Director handed anything out... Actually, now that he thought about it, the Director had handed out some sort of note to him and assumedly the other three, saying not to do anything today. Apparently, The Director had something to do and didn’t really specify what it was exactly. Saying that to Rookie caught the attention of Dot and Gary who looked over to him with a bit of a surprised look. 

“Really?” Dot asked. “I didn’t get that note.” She pointed out, thinking out loud to herself and saying that she must have missed it when she was checking the mailboxes. Gary nodded and said that she must have, adding that he also got the note as well. Rookie just laughed and said that he never really checks the mailboxes, so it was obvious he didn’t get the note either. Jpg and Gary glanced over each other and seemed to be thinking the same thing. “So... Do you know what that was about?” Dot asked the two. 

Gary shook his head. “Not really... It was incredibly vague.” He replied, putting down the helmet he held. Jpg nodded in agreement and added that there wasn’t a lot of information on the sheet of printer paper. Gary chuckled and opened his mouth to speak but was suddenly interrupted by a loud blaring alarm, making the group jump at the sudden sound. Rookie covered his ears in surprise and looked around as all the lights suddenly turned off, leaving them in the dark. There were cries of nearby agents who were also surprised by the sudden alarm and darkness. 

“What’s going on?!” Dot shouted through the piercing alarm. However, she was met with equally confused looks and shrugs as Jpg immediately went into action to figure out what caused the alarm, Dot, Gary, and Rookie following. For all they knew, there could have been an actual problem going, like a fire or something else completely, or someone just pulled it for fun. Which was a crime in itself, so they didn’t think that could have been the problem. 

Jpg turned around and immediately ordered the three to check the other areas of the floors to figure out what’s going on. The other three nodded and quickly split up, Jpg turning on his heels and rushing down the hallway and soon was met with bars blocking a path he was about to take and tilted his head. Must have been a lock down... But what for? 

He took another turn and was met with other agents who were confused and a bit panicked. They started bombarding him with questions which were all met with ‘I don’t know’, Jpg hastily explaining that he was just trying to figure that out and left off another way that wasn’t blocked off by bars. Jpg thought to himself that they should probably press that big button stop the lockdown. Just as he made another turn, he heard yelling and panicked screams from other agents just down the hall and immediately, he rushed down the hall, thinking that that the source of the lockdown must have been down that way. 

As he came closer, it was obvious that what was happening wasn’t right and the moment he took the turn, he was met with more bars. This time, however, he saw something he couldn’t exactly explain and froze at the sight, unsure how to really react. There were agents here and there fighting off these other agents that were just going absolutely feral, for a lack of a better word. One of the agents noticed Jpg and ran up to the bars, attempting to grab at him and panickily yelled at him to help. Jpg stepped away as he saw this... stuff on them. It was black and goo and it smelled like burnt caramel and he had no idea what was going on, but they had been bitten on their arm by someone. 

They continued to desperately yell and claw the air at him, crying and screaming which made Jpg feel panicked himself. He had no idea what was going on but he knew he couldn’t stick around to see what will happen, taking another step away from them. Just as he was about to run off, the agent was suddenly tackled by another and that was when Jpg decided it was time to leave. 

He turned on his heels and dashed out of there as fast as he could, looking for the other three as he did. As he passed other agents, they tried asking what was going on but all he told them was to Run, that was it. It didn’t take him long to find the other three, which he immediately told them what was going on. He panickily explained what was going on, but it was difficult to do so, seeing that he didn’t even know what was happening back there. 

“We need to leave, right now!” Gary exclaimed, making the others run down the hall with him. Gary made a turn that was nearby the lab and pressed a button and they all heard the nearby bars lift, which made everyone dash out of the lower levels, since no one could use their phones to teleport out of there. The lockdown had effectively shut down all EPF technology and the power and left them all in the dark, since that’s what is supposed to happen during every Lock Down, just in case Herbert tried doing something again. So, they had to leave the building by foot. 

The group ran through the lower levels, going through mazes of corridors in their panic. Everything always seemed more different in the dark. They happened to run by what Jpg had witnessed earlier and promptly panicked even more so than they already were before, now forcing themselves to run a bit faster, yelling at other agents to just Run as they passed. 

However, Gary suddenly stopped in his tracked, seeming to realize something, making the other three stumbling to a stop. “Wait!” he cried out. “We need to find the Director! What if she’s in trouble?” he continued with urgency. Rookie paused and considered what Gary said and nodded, turning to Dot and Jpg with that same look of urgency. 

“Are you crazy?” Dot bluntly replied. 

“Well, we can’t just leave her!” Rookie argued, Gary nodding in agreement. 

“Do you not realize the situation we’re in, right now?!” Jpg asked. The two thought about his question as they just looked at each other but was grabbed by Jpg and Dot and started pulling them down the hall in a rushed manner, a few other agents bumping into them as they ran by. “She’s going to be fine!” Jpg assured, Dot adding that The Director was fine even during Operation: Blackout. The Director was the last one to be captured and Dot added that she was sure that The Director anticipated her capture at the time, letting it happen. 

Gary gave Dot a look before being bumped into another agent that ran by and eventually agreed with her and got Rookie to run with them, dashing down the halls, into the HQ, into the Everyday Phoning Facility, and outside into the snow after a struggle with the elevator. Thank god it’s a fast one, Jpg thought, both him and Dot closing the doors behind them and trapping the others who were damaged by the others inside with the large telephones on the side of the building, Dot and Jpg helping each other knock it down and push it in front of the doors... Weird to think that those phone structures aren’t really connected to the building. 

The two breathed out in exhaustion and the four glanced around at the nearby agents, who were equally exhausted. “You all alright?” Dot asked the group. She was met with the murmurs of agents asking each other the same question as some others agents simply nodded and assured her that they were fine, generally being sort of quiet amongst each other. 

“What the heck happened back there?!” An agent firmly asked, obviously shaken. Dot, Jpg, and Rookie glanced to each other, unsure how to really reply and admitted that they weren’t sure what happened. There was a short pause before the agent looked over to Gary, hoping for an answer. Upset with what happened, they stepped towards him, firmly asking him what happened. However, they were met with a head shake. 

“I don’t know.” Gary admitted, looking to be in deep thought about all of this and scrunched up his face in thought, perturbed about what happened. “They acted irrational and absolutely...” He paused as he tried thinking of a word. 

“Feral.” Jpg added with a bit of a shrug. “A bit like wild animals.” He added once more. 

“Like zombies!” Rookie suddenly cried out, making the agents turn towards him. Gary stared at him for a long moment as he looked like he considered what he just said. He raised an eyebrow and looked to be in deep thought, thinking of the possibilities of that. Dot and Jpg completely agreed with Rookie and began discussing about how on earth that could have happened, confused and wondered what would have set all that off. 

“That very well could have happened.” Gary said with a bit of uncertainty in his voice, saying what he had seen really pointed towards to that possibility and went back into his thoughts, thinking about what he knew about zombies through some games he played in the past... Suddenly one of the agents called out to Gary, telling him that another agent nearby had been hurt, making him perk up and quickly walk over to see the damage. He lightly pushed through the crowd of agents and saw an agent standing there holding their arm, looking rather sickly. 

“No, no, no. I’m fine...” The agent said with a sheepish smile, their voice shaky and lightly pushing Gary away from them. However, he persisted and pulled their arm away from them. On their forearm, there was a pretty deep scratch wound and nervously, Gary put their arm down and stepped back, unsure what to really do as he looked to have at least 10 thoughts go through his head. 

He hummed nervously and stood there thinking to himself. “Well... If this is... a situation related to zombies...” he started, pausing for a moment and becoming even more nervous than he was before. “I am... Not sure what to do.” he admitted, adjusting his glasses. 

The agent next to them looked panicked and asked what on earth are they going to do, pointing out what happened to the other agents down in the lower levels will most likely happen to this agent here and that they’re going to infect everyone if they don’t do something about this. Another agent butted in, obviously panicked and said that they should get rid of this agent to stop the infection from getting worse. Another added that they just can’t get rid of them! They’re a living being and it would be wrong! The same agent before argued back that if these are zombies they’re dealing with, then they’re going to get rid of them if they don’t do something, saying that they’re going to kill them all! 

The agent with the wound began sobbing as they realized what would happen as the more agents began arguing even more, shouting at each other and adding their input. Soon agents began saying what they should do with the infected agent, saying they have to get rid of them. Other agents shook their heads, saying they were definitely not going to be the one to do it, terrified at the thought of having to kill another agent. The same agents from before argued back with the same argument, saying that if they don’t do it, they will turn and will not hesitate to kill them! 

“Alright, that’s enough!” Jpg shouted, effectively quieting down the group of arguing agents. Admittingly he didn’t know what to do either, but as he opened his mouth to say something, the agent who was scratched, began coughing through their sobs, causing everyone to turn towards them. Everyone stayed quiet, other nearby agents stepping away as this agent continued their coughing fit. No one knew what to do as they watched, Jpg stepping away and pushing Rookie, Dot and Gary further away as he watched in increasing horror, watching the agent topple down to their knees as they began coughing up that same black stuff, he saw on some agents down in the lower levels. 

There was a short pause before the agent let out a growl and immediately, Jpg jumped into action. “Run!” he shouted, shoving the three, urging them to run. Quickly, the group of agents screamed and scattered, a few staying behind, foolishly trying to help or fight the infected agent. Jpg, Dot, Rookie, and Gary ran into Town Central and warned everyone what was going on as they continued their running. However, it was obvious they only confused the islanders, but they didn’t stick around to entirely explain the whole situation, knowing that the infected will come over here and the infection seemed to work fast. For now, the group decided they needed to hide or something, because no way they were prepared to fight off zombies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrow XZOMBIES HOW ORIGINAL--


	3. Sticks and Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH GOD OH FUCK

Jpg and Gary slammed the doors shut to the Recycling plant, Dot and Rookie skidding in just before the doors closed. Immediately, the group went and barricaded themselves in the building with various objects that laid scattered about, unsure what was happening back in Town Central and Ski Village. They felt bad for only running away and not doing anything about what happened, but they didn’t know what to do and they were in no way prepared for any of it. 

Gary and Rookie breathed out an exhausted breath and Gary laughed to himself. “Who knew you could run so fast when you’re terrified.” he joked to himself. Rookie breathed out a laugh at what he said and glanced around the room. There were no Islanders in the Recycling Plant, like usual and honestly, Rookie always thought that was a little strange never seeing anyone in a certain room. Probably because he was used to seeing many islanders in the same room all the time, which was understandable. 

“Someone, try and call the Director; see how she’s doing... See if she’s safe.” Dot suddenly asked, voice filled with concern. Jpg nodded and pulled out his phone, quickly bringing up the Directors contact and dialed her up... There was a long pause before the phone began to ring, only except it only rung once before going straight to voicemail, indicating that her phone was off. Jpg sighed and hung up the phone, pointing that fact out. 

“T... Try again.” Gary stuttered. Jpg glanced over to him but simply obliged, dialing up the number again, only for the same thing to happen once more. Jpg shook his head, repeating that her phone was off, which only made the others have a sense of panic amongst each other. It was as if the four didn’t really know what to do as they stood there, standing there with no orders to follow, all knowing they’re all leads to the EPF and can send out orders themselves. However, being there without the Director was a little strange to them, but it wasn’t the first time this happened... Although, they were the first to disappear and then it was the Director last, so it was the agents who had to function without them. 

There was a long silence between the four before Jpg let out a huff and decided to try and figure out what they should do. He told Gary to send out a message to the agents about the situation and asked Dot and Rookie to help him set something up for them to actually figure something out and survive this ridiculous zombie situation and since Jpg was more knowledgeable in surviving the outdoors and whatnot, providing everything himself from all that rugged camping he did on his free time, as a hobby of some sort. 

They began grabbing what they thought could work for them but was careful not to grab too much, since they will be leaving this place and go off elsewhere. Which was not much, considering there was were teacups, newspapers, hot sauce bottles, barrels, oil cans, pizza boxes, and Puffle-O boxes. The Recycletron created things that included lamps, anvils, buoys, and life rings, which were not entirely useful either but better than nothing. If only it was the Medieval Party, Jpg thought. They could get objects that included shields, candleholders, goblets, frying pans, dishes, soup pans, mugs, and crowns. Those items would have been much more useful... In various and obvious ways. 

Meanwhile, Gary typed up the message, informing the agents that were not aware of the situation and sent It out to everyone, hoping he didn’t make a mistake for doing that. He knew that was all he could really do with the current state the EPF Technology was like at the moment, which was only being able to text and calling others. Rookie, Dot, and Jpg’s phone went off and they knew it was the message Gary sent out and Dot gave him a thumbs up as they gathered whatever could be useful. Which wasn’t much. There was a short pause between the four as they thought of what to do next and soon Dot suggested to move locations. The three hesitated but soon nodded, Gary thinking that it was probably too soon to leave the recycling plant as the four went on and unblocked the exit. 

They once again hesitated before Jpg poked his head out the doors, looking left and right before concluding that it was probably safe to leave. Slowly opening the doors, they realized how quiet it had become throughout the island. Of course, there was still the occasional mechanical noise and what not but there were no noises from the Islanders. Obviously, they must have went into hiding like how they did, but that wasn’t very long. It was only about like, what? 20, 30 minutes since this happened? Probably little less than an hour and yet everything had become eerily quiet... At least on this side of the Island. 

They crept out and decided that maybe they should go into the wilderness for now, which was probably a bad idea, but it would be better than hiding underground or in one of the many buildings here and there or even at home. Honestly, they didn’t really know what to do in a Zombie survival situation. So, very quickly, yet quietly, they scampered off towards the wilderness to set up base, paranoid they may run into a zombie or something. They weren’t sure how fast the effects came, but they can only imagine that it could happen fast. 

“Gosh.” Rookie whispered. “Imagine Rockhopper coming onto the island and saw all of this.” he pointed out, causing Jpg to grimace at the thought. Poor guy wouldn’t have an inkling of an idea of what happened and what was going on. It would be best if he didn’t return or at least knew what was happening and was careful about it. Man, Jpg thought, there’s a lot going through his head right now and he’s kind of panicking, which probably isn’t the best thing. Panicking sometimes makes him think Irrationally and do things irresponsibly, so he should try and calm his nerves down. 

Slowly, Jpg breathed in and out as the small group ran behind the Mine Shack and towards the forest, not really having much of a plan outside of simply hiding away from all of this. As they ran, Jpg turned his head as they ran behind the buildings at the plaza and immediately felt his heart jump at the sight of a gruesome scene unfolding, making him look away and his fear shoot up through the roof. He couldn’t help but feel bad for not doing anything to help the islanders, but he wasn’t sure what to do and he knew that would also be the case for Gary, Dot, and Rookie. After all, it was their jobs to keep the island safe and they were doing anything but that right now. Right now, they were cowering away in fear. 

Jpg grabbed Rookies arm and stirred the group away from the Plaza, going towards the Ice Rink instead. All he knew was they needed to get past Town Central and Ski Village, so they can get by and towards the Wilderness. He was still deciding whether or not if they should go to the puffle wilds, or to the one behind Ski Hill... They would have to go down a slippery slope with dangers on the way down, so maybe not. Where was he going with this again? Jpg shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He admittingly was a bit panicked right now and all he could really think of at the moment was taking the other three someplace much safer than here. He wasn’t trained for any of this! 

Once reaching the rink, the four stopped for a moment to catch their breath and immediately, Jpg began looking around, spotting a few other islanders skating around who hadn’t noticed what was going on just yet. They watched the four in a confused manner as they picked up a few things, like hockey sticks, and what not. Curiously, they asked what was going on and shakily, Gary tried his best to explain, telling them to get to safety as soon as possible. Obviously, this startled the few islanders quite a bit and they began muttering amongst each other as Jpg handed Rookie one of the hockey sticks. 

Just before leaving, one of the islanders asked them what they were going to do and the four paused and glanced over to each other nervously. They quietly explained they were not entirely sure just yet, Gary adding that he’ll try and figure something out, just to ease the islander's nerves. He didn’t want to only tell them that they didn’t know what to do and leave them like that, but before the Islanders could question further, Dot told them to get to safety and that it wasn’t safe out here and they rushed off. 

As they ran off, Jpg glanced down to the hockey stick he held and breathed out a sigh. He knew it wouldn’t be the best sort of thing to keep them safe, but it was definitely better than nothing... He was also dreading at the fact that they would most likely would have to fight off the infected more sooner than later and looking at the others expressions, he knew they felt the same way. He was also worried for Rookie and Gary. They were never really the fighting type at all and he wondered if they would be able to uphold their fights, especially Gary. He knew Dot would be fine, she is a strong individual and he trusted her instincts and her ability to fight. Obviously, she would be able to hide very well as well, considering she is the Stealth Lead. 

They reached Town Central, behind the buildings once again. He looked over to the main area and saw that it was a mess, Islanders panicking, yelling and screaming at each other as chaos ensued. Some smarter Islanders had already left the area elsewhere, pulling their friends along in a bit of a panic, while some others tried fighting them and somewhat succeeding, only to fail a moment later. Jpg cringed at the sight and looked away, urging the others to move along, to which they did. He felt horrible for not doing anything, but he knew that being the hero in these sorts of situations, you will never really succeed, which was a depressing thought to think about. 

Passing the Docks and going towards Ski Village, still going through the bushes off the main path, Rookie suddenly brought up the question about what they were going to do with what happened down in the lower levels. The other three immediately shook their head, Jpg explaining that there wasn’t much they could do right now. Gary adding that even with the Agents that had been locked in, there wasn’t much they could do without putting out the threat of releasing more of the infected onto the Island... As horrible as it sounds. Without the use of the EPF Technology, there wasn’t a lot they could do, since it had been shut down during that Lockdown they had earlier. 

Rookie looked like he felt horrible and only nodded in reply. Jpg couldn’t help but feel the same way as they passed the Ski Village and down the fishing stream behind the Ski Lodge and towards the wilderness, which wasn’t far.


	4. Self heating rice meals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha Skip to a Few Months Later, because I can DO THAT LMAO--

“Rookie, get down!” Dot shouted as she, Gary, and Jpg pulled back a large tree branch. Rookie did as he was told and immediately, the three let go. The branch whipped forward and struck two infected islanders in the chest, throwing them backwards and effectively slowing them down and giving them time to run. Jpg pulled Rookie up from the ground and the group rushed away elsewhere as fast as they could. They knew they had to change their base, since it had been discovered due to Rookie not realizing he was being followed as he was collecting some resources for everyone. This wasn’t the first time this happened, but they knew they had to eventually change base relatively soon anyways. They could never stay in one spot of long periods of time. Which was understandable. 

Rookie stumbled on his feet and apologized to the three, to which Jpg told him it was fine. Dot explaining that these things happen sometimes. Gary adding that he was just glad that Rookie was okay, Jpg and Dot agreeing with them. They made it to their base and picked up whatever was important, picking up a bag that Rookie held, since he was the biggest in the group, as the others held some small but important things as well. They then rushed away elsewhere, all of them knowing that these infected were fast and were most likely on their tail if they were able to get up and follow them. Jpg glanced behind them and saw that they were not following and he felt relived at the sight, but knew he couldn’t relax now and they dashed off a different location. 

It had been a few months now since all of this happened and honestly, they were all surprised they were still around. Maybe, 5 or 6 months this all had happened? They had met many other Survivors, but never the other Mascots, which worried them a lot but they tried not to think about it. They didn’t find the Penguin band, Cadence, PH, Aunt Arctic, Sensei, Rory, or not even Herbert for that matter... Which surprised them. You’d think that Herbert would be prowling around once he realizes that the EPF hadn’t been active at all lately. Unless he saw what was happening and was simply hiding like the rest of everybody. Maybe that was what the other Mascots were doing as well. They didn’t even see Rockhopper either, but that was understandable because he was most likely still at sea. 

Jpg thought about all that they had and glanced around the group and realized they didn’t have much at all and that they had to go and find some other things soon. Which filled him with dread. Every time they went out to look for supplies, something always happened which would put them into danger. They would either have no choice but to fight or Run, which was the best option in all of their opinions... But there were quite a few times where they had to fight, to which they thankfully succeeded. 

There were a few times they had to fight off some survivors who were looking to steal their stuff and what not. Jpg wasn’t entirely sure what was going on with the surviving Islanders, but apparently there was word going around that whoever finds a mascot and bring them to some other Survivor who was in charge, that they would get some sort of ‘Hansome Reward’ or whatever. Which annoyed Jpg to no end and only made it harder for them to really... Survive. He worried for the other mascot's safety. Jpg also wondered what sort of system those survivors even had and what they would do to a Mascot If they were to get their hands on them. 

Jpg couldn’t remember who exactly was leading the whole thing... He could only remember was how the person looked. They were freakishly tall and lanky with that stupid purple turtle neck with a dark-grey unzipped hoodie overtop it. They also wore a dumb hat and small circular tinted sunglasses. He wasn’t sure what the hat was called, but the word “Beret” came to mind. Also, a woman came to mind as well, but he wasn’t quite sure how she looked like. All he knew was that she was there and heard mentions of this woman from certain survivors they happened to overhear or passed. 

He couldn’t tell if those two people were the only leaders, or if there are others who are strewn around the island and separated into different groups. He also wasn’t sure what exactly most of their motives were either. Jpg did remember when he and the others ran into that tall and lanky one a while back, who was with a few other survivors. It was about 3 months ago, if he’s remembering correctly. The tall one was so happy to see them... Almost too happy. They smiled and greeted them, telling them how happy and relieved they were to see that they were okay and asked if they needed any help, telling the group that they could help them. They were obviously trying to bribe them with things they needed. 

However, as tempting as it was, the four didn’t fall for it and that infuriated that tall lanky one to no end. They snapped at them and said they wouldn’t make it out there on their own and that they would quite literally die. The four didn’t doubt what they said, but they knew they couldn't trust them. Even Rookie was getting some weird vibes from this person, which was never a good sign. 

The more they denied and tried backing away, the more furious they became and soon they went and sic their team of survivors they had on them onto the group. They almost lost to them, but they were able to get away. They had practically been in hiding since then and Jpg knew those survivors knew they were out here somewhere. They literally paid other survivors to go and find them and Jpg was sure they also didn’t really know if the other mascots were really... Alive. Jpg sighed and dreaded the day if they were ever to get their hands on them. 

The infected were not any better at all. They were fast and constantly had black, unimaginably sweet-smelling stuff oozing out of their orifices, which is absolutely disgusting! It burned like caramelized boiled sugar every time they touched a part of their skin, which they had to make sure to wear some protection at all times, which was only thick clothes... Yes, it kept them warm, but it also kept them safe. So far, it was only Jpg who had been touched by the Infected grimy hands and he made sure to tell the others immediately about protecting themselves. Thank goodness nothing happened afterwards, but he was kept away for a short while to make sure he wasn’t infected from just that. Gary theorized that they had to be touching an open wound to be able to infect another, which made sense. 

Gary had been asking himself many questions these past few months, asking himself how the infection worked and how it happened and how it could spread because so far, there was no explanation. He had no ideas on how this strange infection worked, but he could only think of the typical sort of things that happens in those horror movies about Zombies and what not. Gary admitted it was interesting to think about, but it was understandably horrifying that this sort of trope came true. He was curious as to how this all worked, but he had no chance to really figure out. 

“Rookie, grab that branch and put it down.” Dot ordered, gesturing towards an icy cold river. Rookie obliged and did as he was told, grabbing the big branch and dropping it down, pushing it a bit to make sure the other end reached the other side of the river. Dot thanked him and the group balanced their way across the large branch one by one and once they were done, Jpg and Gary grabbed the branch and pulled it out and somewhat tossed it to the side so nobody would be able to follow them. 

“Where are we going now?” Rookie asked, rushing alongside with them and in reply, there was a long silence between the group. Admittingly, they weren’t entirely sure what to do, but Jpg only said they needed a new place to hide out again and get Dot to disguise their area again and make sure they’re not found by anyone... Again. Rookie nodded as a reply, humming as he did. Dot pointed out that she figured something out that could help with that, which brought a smile to Rookie’s and Gary's face. 

“We also have to find some more supplies soon as well.” Jpg breathed out as he continued running. There was a collective groan throughout the group, but they all knew that was true. Soon, they finally started to slow down and nervously they all glanced around the area and the group stalked around as they tried to find a new area to hide in. Although, it really didn’t take them to long to find one and quickly, they made their camp, Jpg setting up as Gary and Rookie helped Dot with the hiding bit. Once they were set up, they decided to take a short rest as Jpg collected a few twigs around the area to start up a fire. 

Jpg knew they were doing okay on with food, since they could fish and what not. He could also recognize different kinds of plants, making sure to tell the other three what they could and cannot eat, in case they were not able to catch any sort of fish. The one thing they were lacking on was Medical supplies and gear to make sure they were safe from any scratches and that burning tar stuff from the Infected. Of course, he gave his gear to the others to make sure they were safe, telling them that he could find some more later on. They did argue against him, but he always won the argument since he was so difficult to convince... But that didn’t stop the others to worry about him 

Once they were finished, they all sat around a small fire Jpg had created and stared at it for a while, warming themselves up. Jpg thought of what to do once they get back onto the main part of the Island, he wasn’t sure where some supplies were because by now, most had been taken by other survivors, some of them having complete control over the Gift Shop and the Ice Rink. There were other buildings that were controlled, but he knew there were a few homes around here and there that most likely had some sort of gear. It was risky, but it was better than nothing and he wasn’t about to put the other three into danger from these other survivors lurking around, since they were Mascots. He technically wasn’t a mascot, but that was fine to him. He always thought it was fine and was never quite fond about the idea of being swarmed by islanders. 

Jpg glanced over to Gary and saw how deep in thought he looked as he stared into the fire. “Hey, Gary.” he muttered, earning his attention. Gary hummed in reply, looking up at Jpg with a curious look. “What’s up? You’re thinking pretty hard there that you’re spacing out a bit, dude.” he pointed, breathing out a chuckle. Gary paused and chuckled along with him, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Ah, I didn’t quite realize...” Gary admitted. He paused for a moment and shook his head. “I was just trying to think about all of this and what could have possibly happened that day... Trying to figure out, I mean.” he continued. Gary pointed out that obviously something like that couldn’t have come from nothing, especially with its strange form of causing this sort of burnt caramelized sugar secreting out of the infected and also how hot it could be. Gary itched his head and wondered to himself about what could possibly be happening in the infected immune systems. He also wondered if there was a way to heal and cure them from whatever had happened there. Gary sighed. “Admittingly, I’m not sure if that’s even possible.” he muttered, picking up a stick nearby and poking at the small fire. 

“Everyone was far too panicked for anything like that to happen... Besides, my lab and important equipment is in the EPF and it’s much too dangerous to enter that place again.” Gary continued, resting his chin in his hand as he continued poking around at the fire. “And my home has been completely ransacked of anything of value... So, it would be useless and quite potentially dangerous to go there.” he finished, letting out a sigh as he did. 

Jpg furrowed his eyebrows in thought and wondered about the same thing. Would it be even possibly to come back from all of that? These past few months, he had seen how a few infected Islanders had become and it concerned him, making him wonder about that question sometimes. He could only imagine that Gary had that thought as well. 

“What do you think happened to those other ones that were locked in the HQ?” Rookie suddenly asked. Gary and Jpg glanced over to him and they thought about it for a moment. However, before any of the two could reply, Dot spoke up. 

“It’s been a few months by now... We could only assume they must have died or something.” she guessed, pointing out how their bodies wouldn’t have anything to live on without anything to eat, so they would likely deteriorate over time and collapse due to no nutrition. "And sugar isn’t exactly very nutritious, so clearly, they would die off after a while.” she giggled, Rookie chuckling along with her. However, it was short lived and the group soon went quiet once more. None of them was really sure what she said was true and all it did was leave them wondering in their own thoughts. 

The fire crackled amongst their silence and Jpg thought about what they were going to do right away. He knew they had to get past those stupid Islanders who were practically ruling parts of the Island, taking rations, water, and anything useful to surviving for themselves, from whoever they happened to run across and leaving whatever survivors that either were found or entered their area for help, with almost no chance to survive. It was obvious these Islanders were part of some sort of corrupted system they had created themselves here... Or whatever it was. Basically, it wasn’t good. 

He also wasn’t sure what had happened to all the other EPF agents that had escaped or hadn’t been to work that day. He could only assume that they’re lurking around somewhere. Probably trying to figure something out or... Unfortunately, had become infected or was a part of the previously mentioned groups that are scattered around the island. All he knew, was to avoid any sort of survivors, no matter what they say. They couldn’t trust them, unless if they knew them or if it was another Mascot... Again, they hadn’t ran into them at all these past few months. 

Jpg let out a sigh at the thought. It was all still very surreal to him about how all of this happened. Frankly, it was hard to believe it even happened. “Are you ready to go?” Dot suddenly asked, pulling Jpg out of his thoughts. He looked up at Dot and blinked at her and let out another sight. He honestly felt a bit hesitant. It wasn't very in character for himself, but he almost didn’t want to go. Jpg couldn’t shake off the feeling that something would happen and they would get into some sort of trouble if they were to go now. He was admittingly nervous. 

However, he nodded at her. “Yes... Are the rest of you ready?” He asked, glancing over to Gary and Rookie. Gary hesitated, seeming to have noticed the look Jpg had not long ago, but nodded in reply along with Rookie, who smiled at Jpg. 

Quietly, they put out the fire and began grabbing what they knew they needed, like weapons and protection gear and hid what was useful, incase another survivor were to come across their small camp and raid their stuff... It had happened once before and it was very distressing and a bit of a setback for all four of them, but they now made sure that wouldn’t happen again. 

Jpg glanced around the gear they had, which wasn’t much and sighed. There wasn’t enough for him to use as protection. Although, he was relieved to know that the other three were at least safe in some way, but decided not to mention the lack of armor. He knew the other three would hound him about it and he really didn’t want to get into some small argument once again about all of that and he honestly wasn’t in the mood for it either. He figured that he would find some later, as they’re wandering the main part of the island and hoped that he’ll be fine. 

Soon, the group set off towards the main part of the island, towards the homes. They knew they had to really sneaky about it, avoiding survivors and the infected, which would be fairly easy. Considering they had Dot on their team. So far, she had taught the three so much about sneaking around and disguises and what not, which was super helpful. The group passed the same river they crossed earlier and made sure they didn’t run into anyone or anymore of the infected as they did. They had to do all of this during daylight, or else they wouldn’t ever see the infected in the dark and have the risk of being snuck up on. The infected were very quiet at times and it was very alarming.


	5. The Future starts with You

“Jpg, are you sure you don’t need this?” Rookie asked with concern, holding out a piece of clothing that could cover their arms and give them a bit more protection. He had defiantly noticed Jpg and his lack of armor and protection as they were making their way here and he was worried for him. However, Jpg only shushed him as he glanced around the place, trying to make sure that it was clear. Gary brought up the same question, telling him that he was being a little careless right now, but he was also shushed and soon Jpg asked Dot if it was clear. 

Dot peeked around the corner of an abandoned building they were hiding behind, looking if it was clear of any Islanders or Infected and once she saw it was clear, she motioned her hand at the other three, telling them to hurry. Jpg, Rookie, and Gary scampered closer and followed her towards a building they had spotted from afar... Which was an apartment complex. By now, they had gone through a few buildings by now and only found about 4 useful things. Which wasn’t bad! It sure was better than nothing. They all crept towards the building and once reaching it, Gary went on and tried opening the window as the other three glanced around, making sure it was clear. Gary struggled as he tried pushing it opened. 

“Guh,” Gary breathed out, pushing at it one last time. “The window is stuck!” he quietly cried out. Jpg rolled his eyes to himself and turned around, asking Gary to move and tried pushing it himself. It took quite a bit of force, but he was able to open it. Ice had frozen the window shut, but it was no problem for Jet! Rookie quietly congratulated Jpg, who only smiled at what he said. Hastily, Jpg glanced inside, looking side to side and seeing that it was empty and didn’t hear anything unusual either. The room looked to be just a simple bed room with one bed on the floor and a closet that had no doors, which was directly across the from the window. clothes still hung up on the hangers and made Jpg wonder if there were any protective-like clothes around this small apartment. 

Adjusting his shades, Jpg stood back up and turned around to look at the group, who was still nervously glancing around. “Who will stand out here and keep an eye out...? Or at least stand by the window inside.” Jpg asked. Immediately, Gary raised his hand, saying that he could do that, to which Jpg raised an eyebrow at him, but agreed anyways. Despite being half blind, basically; he was fast at spotting immediate danger and quick to warn the others about it. Only downside was that he was very weak and wouldn’t be able to fight off much of anything if something were to happen to him. So, it was a bit concerning and a bit of a risk... But perhaps Gary could do it. 

Rookie peeked inside and hummed in an obvious nervous manner. He turned around and gave the three a worried look. “Are you sure it would be safe to go in there?” he asked. Jpg paused at his question and thought about it. He honestly wasn’t entirely sure, but seeing the potential useful things inside, he was tempted to go in. Dot shrugged and said that she wasn’t sure, which didn’t calm Rookies nerves at all. “But, what if one of us gets hurt?” Rookie muttered. 

“It’ll be fine, Rookie.” Jpg assured, telling him that if something happened, he’ll make sure to keep them safe. Rookie seemed to untense and become much calmer now and nodded at him. With a deep sigh, Jpg slipped on in through the window with Dot and Rookie following in afterwards. Gary gave them a thumbs up and turned around to keep an eye out for them, making sure the area was safe for them and himself. 

Once in the room, they began looking around for anything they could use. There wasn’t much in the room, now that they were looking much closer. Only some clothes that were meant for warmer weather and random junk the previous occupants owned that were not very useful. Jpg sighed at the sight and opened the door that lead out to the hallway. Glancing around, Jpg immediately saw four other doors. One across this room, one tall skinny door that could only be assumed to be a broom closet, and two other identical doors that could lead to another room or the bathroom. 

Cautiously stepping out, Jpg glanced down the hallway and saw a kitchen directly ahead. He opened the door that was directly across from the room and saw that it was sort of like a closet of some sort... Maybe even a small darkroom where they kept their cleaning supplies and whatnot, which sort of confused Jpg. There was an open closet right there beside this one and made him think how this building was designed. It wasn’t bad, but he simply thought it was a little strange. He took the wooden broom with him and walked over to the door that was next door to the room they entered through and opened it. Looking inside, there wasn’t much in the room as well. There was a board on the window from the outside, which made the room very dark and there was only a shelf and a single couch here, making it feel empty. 

Dot and Rookie soon left the room and started exploring the apartment complex, starting to rummage around the cupboards and whatnot, in search of anything useful. Jpg followed and began looking around as well. There was a cast Iron Pan, which made him grin at the sight. He was looking for something like this before, but sort of gave up a while ago on finding one, so this was a bit of a lucky for him. Rookie noticed that Jpg had found that and offered to take it, to which Jpg gave it to him anyways, since he was the one with the bags. Of course, they all had small bags they carried around but where careful not to carry too much for obvious reasons. 

Rookie grinned and was about to tuck it away but tried spinning it once in his hand before dropping it, causing all three of them to jump at the sudden loud noise as the pan loudly clanged on the floor, spinning a bit before finally coming to a stop. They stared at it for a long moment, in a moment of stunned silence, scared that they might have set something off. Quickly, Rookie apologized and picked the pan back up and shoved it into his bag. There was a short pause from Jpg before he told him it was fine, sighing as he did. 

“Rookie, please be more careful.” Dot whispered, beginning to nervously glance over to the front door, which was somewhat broken with large holes. Rookie nodded and apologized again, saying that he won’t do it again and be more careful. Suddenly, something slammed against the front door, causing the three to yelp in surprise and turn to the door and there they saw three infected clambering at the door and trying to get in, growling and making incomprehensible noises at the them as they clawed through the holes that were in the door. 

Jpg cursed under his breath and began pushing the two away and back to the room they entered through, rushing them as he did. However, before they could reach the room, the infected practically broke through the door and stumbled in, one of them falling flat onto their face, making the three go and shout in a surprise which gained the attention of the infected, turning their attention towards them and rushing at them. Rookie yelled as the three were practically chased into a corner, which panicked the three quite a lot. Jpg swung the wooden broom at the infected and hit one of them hard enough that it snapped in half, which knocked over that one, but the other two only shoved past the one he hit. 

Jpg shouted as the swung the now broken stick at the other two in an attempt to slow them down. However, those three infected where determined and continued fighting, pushing and shoving, clawing their hands at the them in an attempt to reach them. In one quick movement, Jpg pulled away and plunged the broken end of the stick into one of the infected chests, yanking it out and shoving it over. He pushed and shoved at the other two in attempt to get Dot and Rookie out of there and back into the room so they could escape, his sleeve slipping down. However, one of them bared their teeth at him and lunged forward at him, making him yell. Jpg tried to yank his arm away in a bit of a panic and used the stick once again, stabbing one and then kicking over the other to get it away from them. 

Dot pulled out one of her own weapons and helped Jpg. It was obvious that she and Rookie didn’t notice what happened and in a few swings of their weapons, they were able to defeat the three infected, which now laid on the floor, pretty dead now. Rookie and Dot grinned at each other, relieved. “Are you all okay?!” Gary called out through the window. Dot nodded and gave him a thumbs up, telling him that they were fine and to wait out there for them. Gary nodded and moved away from the window to continue keeping an eye out for them. 

“Now, come on let’s get out of here before something else happens!” Dot harshly whispered, holding Rookies arm and pulling him along into the room. However, they stopped once they realized that Jpg wasn’t following and turned around. “Guy?” Dot asked. “Is there something wrong?” 

Jpg held his left forearm and nodded his head at them. He swallowed hard and hesitated. “I... I got bit.” he muttered, holding out his arm and showing it off to them, frowning a bit as he did. Immediately, Rookie and Dot gasped, Rookie beginning to panic and rushed up to him, taking him by his arm and holding it, obviously unsure what to do. 

“Oh, no, no, no!” Rookie cried out. “Are you going to be okay? What do we do?!” he cried out, genuinely scared for him. Jpg opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Rookie beginning to babble on about how he was sorry and that he shouldn’t have dropped that pan and that he should have been more careful and that Jpg was going to be fine and he only needed to cover it up and it will be fine. Although, they all knew that wasn’t true. 

Dot stepped up to him with a distressed look on her face and looked down at his arm. “What are you going to do?” She asked, taking his arm from Rookie and holding it, taking a look at the wound. Rookie agreed and sobbed out the same question at Jpg, who quietly shushed him as they heard more of the infected wandering the hallways of the apartment complex. “Jet, what do we do?” Dot asked again. Jpg pulled his arm away and stepped back away from the two, Rookie wanting to follow, only for Jpg to lightly push him away. 

“I don’t know.” Jpg admitted. “But you three need to get away from me.” he quietly pointed out. Immediately, Rookie refused, saying that he wasn’t going to leave him like this and that this wasn’t fair and that this didn’t count! “Rookie, you know this reacts fast.” Jpg whispered, feeling the pain in his arm shoot through him once again, making panic rise up into his chest. He told Rookie none of this was his fault and that they need to leave, telling him that he didn’t want to hurt them and trying to reassure that he’ll be fine. Although, he stuttered at that last bit, knowing that was a complete lie. 

Rookie shook his head and again refused to leave, seeing right through his obvious transparent lie. “No, you won’t be fine!” Rookie quietly sobbed. “Please, you can--” he paused and thought about his wording for a moment and frowned at himself. “Just come with us!” Rookie pleaded. Immediately, Dot and Jpg both harshly whispered ‘No!’ at him, thinking that was a ridiculous idea and would put them all in danger... Of course, not really Jpg, but the other three, obviously. Rookie shrank away from them and quietly crossed his arms, glancing away as he did. He didn’t want to leave Jpg alone and the thought made him distressed and sad as he thought about it. 

There was a short pause before Jpg sighed and took off his shades, looking down at the ground as he tried thinking of a way to convince Rookie to go. He knew it would be difficult and he almost didn’t want to go either, but doing that would put them in danger and already he was beginning to feel ill. He glanced back up at Rookie and Dot, giving them a weak smile. “Look... I don’t really want to go either, Rookie.” Jpg muttered. “But I don’t want to hurt you guys and Honestly,” he breathed out a laugh and shrugged, glancing down to his arm and placed his shades onto his head. “It scares me to think of that.” he admitted. He didn’t know what would happen and wondered if he would still be conscious during this whole thing or if he would just be gone the moment it happens. That would be considered death, right? 

Rookie and Dot stared down at him as there was a brief moment of silence before Rookie pulled him into a hug with Dot following just afterwards. Jpg paused at the action but hugged them back with his good arm, beginning to feel a bit more distressed. However, he decided to not show it in favor for Rookies sake, knowing he would never leave otherwise. “We won’t forget you, Guy!” Rookie quietly cried out, holding the hug for another moment before letting go. Jpg moved back and leaned against the wall as he was beginning to feel light headed, and only nodded at them, giving them a thumbs up. 

Quickly and quietly, Dot took Rookie by the arm as they turned around to go to the room. Jpg watched with increasingly blurred vision as Dot closed the door behind them and he was left in the dark hallway, hearing them climb out the window and Gary voice his confusion to the other two. 

Jpg breathed out a heavy breath and glanced around the area, not really enjoying the idea of becoming something that would be aimlessly wandering around and frowned at the thought. Soon, he directed his attention over to the room he saw before that was next door to the one, they entered through and paused. He remembered the window was boarded up from the outside and if he tried, he could practically lock himself inside that room. Squinting at the thought, he pushed himself away from the wall and staggered over to the room, his legs beginning to shake as his thoughts began to cloud over with a thick fog. Shoving the door open, he stumbled in and shut the door behind him. He glanced around the room and wondering what he could use to block the door to lock himself in. 

Looking over to the bookshelf, he sighed heavily and shambled his way over and began pushing it to the door, not caring if he would catch the attention of the infected and soon, with great difficulty, he was able to push it against the door. Jpg stumbled backwards, already exhausted from doing just that and stepped back towards the wall and rested his back against it, sliding down and then sitting on the floor with a heavy sigh. He looked down at his arm and rolled up his sleeve and stared at it for a long moment. Jpg felt terrible that he had to leave them and how he wasn’t careful with how he was before and that he should have worn the extra protection that they insistent for him to wear. He only really wanted them to be safe, so he was insistent on them taking it to keep themselves safe and always assured them that he would be fine. 

Gee, he really was being careless, was he? Jpg breathed out a laugh at the thought and rested his head against the wall, trying not to focus on the pain in his arm. However, an increasing great discomfort settled in as his mouth began to feel incredibly dry. His stomach churned like mad, causing him feel much more ill than he was before. Jpg clutched his stomach with his good arm and breathed out a bit of a labored breath as the pain in his arm grew and so did the fog in his mind. He doubled over, clutching his stomach much firmer and soon, a pounding headache made itself painfully known. He was left cradling his forearm and his head, gasping and breathing heavily. 

Jpg was terrified. He knew he was dying and he dying alone in a small confined dark room. His stomach churned and he gaged as he felt something burn the back of his throat, making him choke on his own breath and cough. In between coughs, Jpg sputtered out some black stuff and only more began emerging as he continued to cough, his mind covered with a thick fog, making it hard to think at all. All he could really think of was the pain that he was in. Soon, he broke out into a cold sweat and the corners of his vision began to darken, stars and static like things filling the darks parts of his vision and he felt faint. Soon, a strange smell filled his senses before passing out, his mind coming to a bit of a blank as he collapsed to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my fucking god, he's fucking dead


End file.
